


The Great Unexpected Daddy Kink

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dan, Brief 2009 Smut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drinking (Brief), Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fandom mention, M/M, Making Out, Mild Cumplay, Mild Fight, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Phil, feelings dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: Dan, Phil’s wonderful, amazing partner of 10 years and change, sometimes suggests things he wants in jest.orthe one with self discovery, insta comments, and three thousand words of feelings dump and smut
Relationships: Cornelia Dahlgren/Martyn Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	The Great Unexpected Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436307) by [danfanciesphil (thejigsawtimess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejigsawtimess/pseuds/danfanciesphil). 



> never thought i'd write again for the phandom but here i am i guess.
> 
> this is my first time writing in a post-coming out universe. it feels very strange. d&p please dni.
> 
> this is a rewrite of an old [fic](https://gorgeousdan.tumblr.com/post/161072182026/the-great-unexpected-daddy-kink) from my prompt writing days. i reread this today and decided, on the eve of my 20th birthday, to write filth about two grown british men.
> 
> i really have no idea how to write author's notes anymore but thank you if you read this. if you liked it why not consider giving it kudos or commenting? i'll be replying to comments so if you have any questions or think it's weird that i'm writing fanfic at 20 lmk.
> 
> thank you so much for your support. love you.
> 
> \- [is <3 ](https://twitter.com/rosegoldphil)

Phil learns two things about his partner that night.

  1. Apparently Dan is best friends with Cornelia. He’s not entirely sure when that happened (apparently neither is Martyn, if the way his eyebrows raise to his hairline is anything to go off of), but apparently they FaceTime and go shopping together now. Cornelia is a fantastic sister-in-law who, for Phil’s birthday, brought a bottle of birthday cake flavored vodka to their apartment, bumped Dan’s hip and said, “have fun”. Dan turned to Phil with a big, goofy smile and said, “god, I love her.”
  2. Dan, Phil’s wonderful, amazing partner of 10 years and change, sometimes suggests things he wants in jest.



They’re both a little drunk on the vodka, Phil’s head in Dan’s lap, and they’re quiet as they scroll on their phones.

It begins, as does many things, when Dan snickers at something.

Phil places his phone on his stomach to look up at Dan. “What?”

Dan looks down, his eyes locking onto Phil’s. He blushes a little and then looks back at his phone. “It’s nothing.”

Phil furrows a brow. “It’s not nothing.” He reaches up for Dan’s phone but Dan moves it out of the way, so that Phil has to climb onto Dan’s lap to get it. They wrestle for it for a hot minute before Phil manages to grab both of Dan’s wrists in one hand, pin them against the couch, and grab the phone.

It’s Phil’s latest Instagram post, and Dan has pulled up a series of comments that all say ‘ _ daddy _ ’. Sure, it’s weird as hell coming from his audience of mostly children, but it’s not any different from his usual comments. “What’s so funny?”

Dan manages to release his hands and snatches his phone back from Phil. “I dunno,” he answers, his hands dropping to his lap. “It’s just funny. That the fans think you’re daddy material.”

Phil pulls back in mock offense. “You don’t think I am?” When Dan rolls his eyes, Phil jokingly shows off a muscle and says, “you’re not impressed, baby boy?”

Dan turns bright red and he laughs. “Shut the fuck up,” he says as he swats Phil’s hands away. Phil moves off of Dan’s lap and he’s giggling too. 

“Love you,” Phil says, and connects their lips. 

When he pulls back, Dan’s eyes flutter open slowly and he’s so beautiful that Phil has to kiss him again.

That night, as they’re laying asleep, Dan a snoring, gentle presence on Phil’s shoulder, Phil goes back to those Instagram comments again. 

Phil thinks back to 2009, his parents' couch ( _ sorry mum and dad! _ ), Phil with his knees on either side of Dan’s hips. He pinned Dan’s wrists against his head and pushed him deeper into the couch, and Dan whined “daddy, please”. After they had sex about it (and cleaned off the Lesters’ couch because they aren’t  _ monsters _ ), Phil asked Dan about it. And Dan looked up at Phil, big brown eyes so earnest and so real that Phil couldn’t believe he was there, and said, “it isn’t a thing. I was just trying it out. But it wasn’t for me.”

Phil looks down at Dan, sleeping soundly against his shoulder. “It isn’t for him,” he says to the voice in his find that’s been nagging him since he saw Dan lose his shit over the Instagram comments.

“Besides,” Phil says into the emptiness of their bedroom. “Our sex life is awesome.”

Dan snores and Phil takes that as confirmation that he agrees. Phil falls asleep pretty secure in the knowledge that it’s over.

It is not, in fact, over.

The next night, they order Dominos. Dan makes Phil get the food (Dan’s wearing his own merch, and that’s much more embarrassing than gray sweatpants. And rock beats scissors, anyway), and when he walks back into the lounge, Dan’s pouring wine into glasses. Phil gets plates and puts a rather cheesy one on the plate, and hands it over to Dan, usually a vegan but for whom cheat days mean  _ cheat days _ .

Dan smiles wickedly at Phil, hands off a glass of wine, and just as Phil takes a sip, purrs, “thank you, daddy.”

Phil.exe fails to respond. He unfortunately also forgets how to swallow, and ends up choking on the wine, coughing rather violently into his arm. When he finally regains his senses, he notices that Dan, the fucker, is laughing.

“Jesus Christ,” Phil says. He puts the glass down and points an accusatory finger in Dan’s direction. “You, sir, are the worst type of human being.”

Dan is nearly doubled over laughing. “You should have seen your fucking face!” he says, but when he looks up at Phil, Phil swears he’s redder than he should be from laughing. They lock eyes and Dan bubbles over into a second round of laughter.

Phil huffs in mock anger and slumps down into the sofa with a plate of pizza. “You’re not funny,” he says, and takes an angry bite of the pizza just to prove his point.

“It was kind of funny,” Dan concedes. When Phil shrugs, Dan coos. “Did I hurt your fweelings?” he teases. “I’m sowwy.”

Phil rolls his eyes as Dan makes his way to the sofa. Dan takes the plate from Phil’s hand and deposits it on the table next to the couch. He drops into Phil’s lap and rests his head against Phil’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he says, genuinely this time.

“It’s okay,” Phil whispers into Dan’s hairline like a secret for the curls. “I forgive you.”

Dan lifts his head and the two of them lock eyes for a second, Dan searching Phil’s face for something. He surges forward and connects their lips with such intensity that Phil has to grab Dan’s ass to make sure he doesn’t fall. Dan cups Phil’s face as he kisses him deep. Dan’s teeth graze Phil’s bottom lip and Phil gasps.

When Dan pulls away, his lips are red and he’s panting, his hair a mess and his face flushed. Phil grabs Dan’s hair to tilt his head back and starts leaving open mouth kisses on his neck. He pulls down Dan’s shirt enough to reach his collarbone and sink his teeth in. 

Dan gasps and grinds down against Phil’s quickly hardening cock. “I’m sorry,” he gasps into the room as Phil bites another deep mark. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

Phil pulls back and, when he sees Dan about to bubble over with laughter, pushes Dan off his lap onto the couch. “Fuck you,” he says. “Fuck you, you’re an asshole.”

He isn’t really sure why he’s angry, but it builds up inside him. It’s something about Dan saying  _ that  _ while Phil was so into it, with Phil’s teeth in his neck. It isn’t really disgusting but it’s confusing in a way that there’s no space for when all he can think is  _ Dan _ and  _ fuck _ .

Phil’s cock throbs in his sweatpants, but he isn’t going to give Dan that kind of satisfaction while he’s boiling with anger. He pushes off the couch as Dan keeps laughing. “Phil,” he says in between giggles, reaches for Phil’s wrist, but Phil is already halfway to their en suite. “Phil, where are you going?”

“I’m going to take a cold shower, you utter dickhead!” Phil answers.

“Aww,” Dan replies. “Don’t you want my help, daddy?”

Phil slams the door shut to the sound of Dan’s laughter.

As the cold water quells Phil’s erection, he turns it back to warm and scrubs his hands over his face. He feels a little stupid once the blood goes back to his brain. It was a bit, Dan was trying to bant, and he ruined it with his weird daddy hangups. He emerges from the shower with the intent to apologize to Dan, wraps a towel around his waist, and walks into the bedroom.

Dan, apparently, also feels bad. He’s sitting crossed-legged on their bed, his bottom lip worried between his teeth. “Hey,” Dan says. Phil sits next to him and gathers both of Dan’s hands in between his. Dan absently traces his finger along Phil’s knuckles. “I’m sorry. I was a brat and I didn’t know when to drop it.” 

“It’s okay,” Phil replies. Dan looks up at him finally and Phil gives him a meek little smile. “I’m sorry, too, for the way I reacted.” He holds his arms out. “Peace?”

Dan accepts the peace offering, curling into Phil’s arms, his head against Phil’s bare chest. Phil pulls him close and presses a gentle kiss to Dan’s head. Eventually, Dan pulls back from the head and squeezes his arm. “Go get dressed,” he says. “I wanna watch a movie.”

Phil presses another kiss to Dan’s curls and ruffles his hair before he goes to get dressed. By the time he returns wearing his sweats from earlier and one of Dan’s hoodies, Dan’s sitting against the headboard with Phil’s laptop in his lap. Phil flops next to Dan, who’s scrolling through Disney+. “What are we watching?” 

“The Nightmare Before Christmas?” Dan suggests.

Phil nods his approval. He cuddles up to Dan, his head against Dan’s shoulder as Dan starts the movie.

As the first few notes of the overture ring out, Phil finds himself zoning out. His mind goes blank for a bit before he turns his attention to Dan. His beautiful, brave partner with clear skin, red cheeks, a cute little dimple. His big brown eyes. His curly hair, long in quarantine. His jawline and his lips. The bruises barely poking out from under his shirt that Phil left there earlier. 

Dan looks up at him and breaks into a goofy smile. “Yes?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Phil replies. He reaches up to brush a strand of hair out of Dan’s face and leaves his hand on Dan’s cheek. “Just looking at you.”

Dan moves to connect their lips, Phil’s laptop falling to the side as he does. Dan moves to sit up in Phil’s lap and drags Phil up with him, never breaking their kiss. Dan tangles his hands in Phil’s hair, his nails scraping the skin, and Phil squeezes his ass a little in retaliation. 

They’re broken apart by Oogie Boogie’s Song, which has Dan throw his head back in surprised laughter. A laugh gets caught in Phil’s throat as he takes in his partner, open and unafraid and beautiful.

“Let me take care of this,” Dan says, and Phil gets to watch his ass as Dan closes the laptop and brings it over to the dresser. Dan catches him staring again and rolls his eyes. He drops into Phil’s lap again and then they’re kissing, Dan’s arms wrapped around Phil’s shoulders, holding him close.

Dan leans back from the kiss to pull his own sweater off. Phil gets his hands on Dan’s hips, only pulls back so Dan can lift Phil’s hoodie off as well and toss it onto the ground. He runs his hands down Phil’s chest and leans in to connect their lips again. Phil cups Dan’s pecs and rubs the pad of his fingers over the nipples, getting a shudder from Dan.

Dan stands so he can push off his pajama bottoms and his pants. He grabs Phil’s sweats and pants and pulls them down so that they’re gathered around his ankles. Dan mutters something about fucking elastic ankles as he quickly works to get the sweats totally off. Once he has Phil completely naked, he sits in Phil’s lap again and kisses him.

This time, it’s less of a kiss and more of them just panting into each other’s mouths and grinding sloppily, Phil’s cock against the curve of Dan’s ass and Dan’s leaking pre-cum onto Phil’s stomach. Phil gets a hand between them and thumbs over the tip of Dan’s cock to collect the pre-cum. Dan whines and, when Phil lifts his fingers to his mouth to suck them dry, Dan says “okay, what the fuck, I need you inside me yesterday.”

Phil turns them so that he’s hovering over Dan. Dan reaches in their drawer for the bottle of lube and presses it eagerly into Phil’s hands. Phil pours some on his hand, rubs his fingers together so it isn’t cold (he’s a respectful top, okay?) and hikes Dan’s leg up. Then he pushes two fingers in.

Dan whines and arches for it almost immediately. Phil shushes him, pushes Dan’s hips into the mattress. “It’s okay, baby,” he says. “It’s okay, I got you.” He thrusts his fingers slowly, alternating between stretching Dan out and fucking him with his hand. Eventually, he adds a third finger and rubs Dan’s prostate, slow circles that have Dan crying out. 

“Stop teasing, you utter asshole,” Dan says all in one breath, and Phil laughs. 

He pulls his fingers out after one more good press against Dan’s prostate that makes Dan jolt like he’s being electrocuted. Dan sobs when Phil pulls his fingers out, and Phil shushes him. “It’s okay,” he says. He leans forward to connect their lips while he lubes up his cock. Dan can’t really do much besides pant, but he closes his eyes and seems to calm down. “You ready?”

Dan nods quickly. Phil sits up, pushes a pillow under Dan’s hips, and pushes into Dan’s hole slowly. No matter how many times they’ve done this (probably thousands), Dan’s always so tight that it takes Phil’s breath away. Dan goes a little breathless too, squeezed around Phil’s cock, and Phil presses a hand to Dan’s chest to ground him. Dan grabs Phil’s hand and squeezes like a lifeline. 

Eventually, Dan relaxes enough for Phil to start fucking him slowly. Dan’s eyes are closed and his hair is a sweaty mess. He’s fucking etheral. 

Phil’s thrusts pick up and Dan keeps an iron grip on his hand. Dan’s just repeating “ah, ah, ah” like a broken record, and when Phil gives a particularly hard thrust against his prostate, Dan throws his head back and says “daddy!”

Phil’s thrusts halter and his mind explodes.

Firstly, apparently it’s not a joke. He thinks “it’s so fucking Dan to avoid asking for what he wants with jokes” and then his mind goes to “holy shit Dan has a daddy kink and I’m inside him right now and he’s looking up at me and I have to respond.”

He figures he has two options. On one hand, he could pretend like it never happened. Dan would probably let him, maybe even appreciate it, and they can live the rest of their life together just never talking about this.

On the other hand. Dan is fucking beautiful. His hair’s a curly mess and his skin is flushed and he’s covered in sweat. And his eyes are wide and he’s staring right at Phil. Phil thinks “I want to put him in a blanket and protect him” and then he thinks “oh shit I get it now”.

Phil takes a deep breath, steels himself, and says, “what did you just call me?”

Dan, if possible, flushes even more. “I-” he starts, and then he huffs out a breathy little laugh. “Phil-”

“Say it again,” Phil says. He feels insanely fucking silly, and when Dan doesn’t respond, he squeezes Dan’s hand and says, “it’s okay, Dan. Say it again.”

Dan closes his eyes and Phil thinks maybe he won’t say it, and then he whispers, so softly that Phil’s not even sure he would have heard it if he didn’t have Dan Radar, “daddy, please.”

Phil feels all his breath leave his body in a whoosh. “Good boy,” he says, and goes back to fucking Dan in earnest. “Good boy, you’re such a good boy for-for daddy.”

After that, they don’t talk much. Words are thrown to the wayside in favor of sharp moans and soft sobs from Dan, the sound of skin slapping skin as Dan gets his nails in Phil’s shoulder, definitely leaving indents that Phil’s gonna see for days after.

Phil’s never been good at shutting his mouth and now, fucking this gorgeous boy and with the knowledge that he has a daddy kink, is no exception. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he says. “Daddy’s good boy. I’m so lucky to have you, Dan. The smartest, kindest, funniest, most gorgeous person I’ve never met. And you’re all mine.” He thrusts forward a little harder and adds, “all daddy’s. To do whatever he wants with. Right, Dan?”

Dan nods manically. “All yours, god, god, daddy,” he whines. Phil feels himself flush every time Dan says it. He definitely doesn’t feel silly anymore. “Daddy, I’m so close, daddy.”

“Yeah?” Phil asks. He reaches between them where Dan’s hard and leaking against his stomach. He strokes Dan hard and fast, and it seems like Dan can’t decide if he wants to thrust into Phil’s hand or back against his cock. Phil keeps fucking Dan hard and leans down to whisper in his ear. “You gonna come? You wanna come for daddy?”

“Yes, yeah,” Dan answers. He squeezes around Phil’s cock and arches his back. “Oh, please.”

“Do it,” Phil says, his thrusts sloppy. “Come for me. Come for daddy.”

As if he had been waiting for permission, Dan arches up into Phil’s hand and comes hard, streaking his stomach. He chokes on sobs and cries out for Phil, and he’s breathtaking, every time. Phil fucks him through it, rubbing Dan’s cock until Dan pushes his hand away, too sensitive.

Phil drops onto Dan’s body and starts fucking him with short, aborted thrusts, open mouth breathing against Dan’s neck. “Can I, oh shit, can I come inside you? Please, please?”

Dan nods quickly, holds Phil close with a hand in his hair. “Yeah, yes, please.” He leans in close to Phil’s ear and says, “come inside me, daddy.”

That’s all he needs. A few short thrusts later and Phil presses deep inside Dan as his cock throbs, warm cum filling Dan’s hole, making both of them cry out. 

They both lay there, Phil inside of Dan as they catch their breaths. Once Phil comes online enough to think, he pulls out of Dan, shushes him when Dan whines with oversensitivity, and flops down next to him. Dan’s legs splay open and Phil can see his cum dripping out of Dan. It’s the hottest thing ever and he can’t help but gather it up with one finger and push it into Dan’s hole.

Dan whines and swats Phil’s hand away. “No more,” he pleads, his voice hoarse. “I’m dead.”

Phil relents, pulling Dan close to cuddle. Dan leans his head against Phil’s chest. Phil kisses the top of Dan’s head and says, “so. A daddy kink, huh?”

Dan groans and buries his face in the crook of Phil’s neck. “Let’s never talk about it again.”

Phil frowns. “Hey no. Look at me.” Dan looks up reluctantly and the two of them lock eyes. Phil tries to convey everything he wants to say with one look. “You liked it?” Dan bites his lip and nods. “And I liked it. So it was hot as hell and we’re for sure doing it again.”

Dan gives him a little shy smile and presses a kiss to the corner of Phil’s lips. “Thank you,” he whispers.

Phil squeezes Dan’s arms. “Alright, up you get.” Dan groans and Phil laughs. “I know, baby. But you have to shower. Because all that cum in your ass is gonna feel really bad really soon.”

Dan sits up and pulls Phil up with him. “Shower together?” he asks.

Phil nods. “Sure.”

“And then you can brush my hair?” 

Phil pushes Dan’s hair out of his eyes. “Of course.”

Dan breaks into a cheesy smile. “And then Mario Kart?”

Phil barks out a laugh. “Then Mario Kart.”

“Okay, then let’s go,” Dan says. He gets out of bed and walks towards the en suite. Phil watches until Dan turns back to him and says. “Well? Are you coming?” 

Phil would follow this boy to the ends of the Earth. As it is, he stands and follows him into the bathroom.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> comments make the world go 'round :)


End file.
